


Too Old For This

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Community: 31_days, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The grandchild has arrived unexpectedly early and wait... Vania's <i>not</i>  getting married? Thayet is too old for surprises and they seem to follow her youngest child around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Old For This

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat bratty, but not promiscuous Vania? Wow. Also, random made up Roald-and-Shinko kid #2.

Thayet was at home, with Shinko and the new baby—a brother for Lianokami—that arrived unexpectedly a week or more early when she first heard of the ending of Vania's betrothal to Prince Alaric of Galla.

Shinko swaddled the baby more snugly against the winter drafts and Thayet frowned at her often-errant youngest child. "Did you offer some offense to the Gallans?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Vania shook her head emphatically. "Not in the slightest, Mother. Father and Ambassador Danmir received reports from Uncle George's agents in Cria and deemed His Highness… unacceptable." Vania's mouth turned upwards in the tiniest of smirks. "Prince Alaric deserves no wife of any station, if the way he behaves when his mother and father aren't looking is any indication."

Thayet sighed. It seemed as if this year was full of surprises. Kalasin's marriage to Emperor Kaddar had gone surprisingly smoothly, Lianne and her husband, the Crown Prince of Maren, were expecting their first child in the coming summer, and Roald and Shinkokami plainly adored each other.

Vania, on the other hand…. Well, it _was_ Vania. Thayet knew that she shouldn't have expected anything different. Trouble followed Vania wherever she went, even if she was not the cause of it.

"I would not expect you to marry such a man," she answered, seeing worry flicker across Vania's face. "Had the reports been the same of Emperor Kaddar or Prince Alesander, Kalasin and Lianne's betrothals would have been broken off. George's agents are excellent at what they do and I trust your father's judgment."

Vania grinned at her. "Their Majesties are supposedly appalled by His Highness's behavior and have taken no offense to the ending of the betrothal. They offer their nephew, Prince Danel, as a potential replacement for the contract."

Thayet rubbed her eyes, wearily. She was getting too old for the endless surprises that followed Vania.


End file.
